myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Logos Real Made Fake
AKA Cartoon/Studio AKA/CPF100 1st Logo (2005-2009) Logo: on a black background, Fading in, We see a picture of a heart and arrow (Color Virues), with the text in Captical: "AKA CARTOON" under the picture. it fades out. Variant: a version that lasts forever appears playing on a computer in Ryan's Dream (with her watching Wheel of Fortune). Music/Sounds: First, the Scream from Caillou OS (from Fortimations), only seen when it first appears, then (and last), the scream from the end of Time4Learning's Grade 6 Program (Lego Ergo Sum) plays. the 2nd variant appears held long appears in the variant. 2nd Logo (2009-2018) Logo: We see a black background. the same text, but with dots and the artoon text in lowercase and in a chalk-like font with "Cartoon" under "A.K.A.", comes in fast, with mist seen. it stops when it's in the middle of the screen. Later Variant: starting in 2014, the text reads "studio aka" and in a diffrent font. In Credit Variants: * (2009-2014) The logo is in credit. the color virues: ** Teen Titans (Reruns) and Flapjack: the text is red. ** Teen Titans Go and Minions (2015): The Text is Yellow. * (2015-2018) Same as Before: ** Teen Titans Go, Yellowus and Bananasaurs: The Logo is Yellow. ** Sometimes, the logo is in a rectangle, which virues: *** Hey Duggee: The Logo is made of wood *** Toddworld (Reruns on Qubo Jr): The Logo is made of Paper and the text is made of paint. *** Lumpy's Old Life (Episode 1: Baby Lumpy is Born): the logo is a square bottle with the text in white. *** Lumpy's Old Life (Episode 2: Chocolate For Life): the logo is a hershey's bar with the text instead of the hershey's text. *** Lumpy's Old Life (Episode 3: A Day at the Beach): The Logo is carved in Sand on a sand castle in the credits. *** Lumpy's Old Life (Episode 4: Movie Theater Travelers): The logo is made of steel and is projected on the big screen in the credits. Baby Lumpy and his Mommy are standing on the logo. 3rd Logo (as ComboPandaFan100, 2018-Present) Logo: on a light blue background, Number block 7 (but black and white, looks like Combo Panda, and the numbering says "CPF100") pops from the bottom and the A.K.A. Cartoon text from before from the early version (reads "ComboPandaFan100 Television") comes out of the numbering. Early Variants: * Late 2018: The Text Says "PPYBEN Productions" and the same studio aka text from before with "'s name" appears. He is replaced by Actual Combo Panda. * Early 2019: The Text Says "ComboPandaFan7 Productions" and the text "studio aka's new name" is gone. we first see his mascot in this variant. the numbering says "CPF7". * 2019: the "7" is replaced by "2019" with a space between the "n" and the "2". the numbering changed to "CPF 2019". this started June. * October 2019: The Space is removed and the numbering says "CPF2019". * We First got the variant on November 2019. Variants: * for The Simpsons and SML, Combo has 18 Blocks. * for Combo jr. Programs, Combo has 1 and a half blocks and the numbering says "CJR". ** on T.O.T.S and Nick Jr Baby Logo Bloopers, Combo has no blocks, so his numbering has his eyes, mouth, and limbs that are the same. ** For Rollie Pollie Ollie, Combo is a robot. Music/sounds: the same ending of the intro for lego ergo sum created on Music effects on Scratch.mit.edu. Coming Soon: Central Florida Traffic and Weather (Magic 107.7) Category:Logos Taken at the end of "Chip and Potato" Category:ComboPandaFan7 Logos Category:The Ducis Company